AT
-ata ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos ( ???? quantidade de...) compare: buccata etc.; carrettata etc.; coclearata etc.; furcata etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ful ( ???? contents of or quantity contained in one ...) * ◊ buccata etc.; carrettata etc.; coclearata etc.; furcata etc. * -ata, -ato ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos para formar substantivos ( ???? acção, produto, resultado, ou lugar de...) =atalanta= * sub =ataraxia= * sub =ataraxic= * adj =atavic= * adj * atavic ???? * pt: adj atavico/a * en: adj atavistic =atavismo= * sub * atavismo ???? * pt: n atavismo * en: n atavism =atavista= * sub * atavista ???? * pt: n atavista * en: n atavist =atavistic= * adj * atavistic ???? * pt: adj atavistico/a * en: adj atavistic =atavo= * sub * atavo (á-) ???? * pt: n avito, antepassado * en: n forefather, ancestor * ◊ atavismo; atavista-atavistic; atavic =ataxia= * sub * ataxia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. ataxia * en: n Pathol. ataxia, ataxy; * ataxia locomotor locomotor ataxia =ataxic= * adj * -ate ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos ( ???? que têm...ou são...) compare: litterate etc.; vertebrate etc.; decorate etc. * en: suffixo adjective with nouns -ate, -ated, -ed ( ???? having a ... or ...s) * ◊ litterate etc.; vertebrate etc.; decorate etc. =atele= * sub * atele (-té-) ???? * pt: n atele (spécie de macaco brasileiro) * en: n spider monkey; Ateles * -atelia (-ía) * en: n in compounds * ◊ philatelia etc. =atelier= * sub =atemporal= * adj =atemporalitate= * sub =atettar= * v * atettar ???? * pt: n amamentar * en: n to give the breast to, suckle =athanasian= * adj =athanasiano= * sub =Athanasio= * sub n pr =athee= * adj * athee ???? * pt: adj ateu, ateia * en: adj atheist, atheistic; godless * ◊ atheismo; atheista; atheo =atheismo= * sub * atheismo ???? * pt: n ateísmo * en: n atheism =atheista= * adj =atheista= * sub * atheista ???? * pt: n ateísta * en: n atheist =atheistic= * adj =athematic= * adj * athematic * en: adj athematic; specif.: Mus. =Athena= * sub n pr * Athena * pt: npr Mitol. Atenas * en: npr Mythol. Athena * ◊ Atheneo =Athenas= * sub n pr * Athenas (-té-) ???? * pt: npr Atenas * en: npr Athens * ◊ atheniese =Atheneo= * sub n pr =atheneo= * sub * Atheneo (-éo) ???? * pt: npr Ateneu (1. Hist.; 2. Hist.) ( lugar público, delicado a Ateneia, onde só literados gregos iam ler as suas obras) * en: npr Athenaeum (1. Hist.; * 2. Hist.) * atheneo ???? * pt: n ateneu (estabelecimento de ensino; academia) * en: n athenaeum ( ???? meeting place or organization for the study of letters) =athenian= * adj =atheniano= * sub =atheniese= * adj =atheniese= * sub * atheniese ???? * pt: sub/adj Ateniense * en: adj/n Athenian =atheo= * sub * atheo ???? * pt: n ateu * en: n atheist =atherinida= * sub =atherman= * adj =athermic= * adj =athleta= * sub * athleta ???? * pt: n atleta * en: n athlete * ◊ athletismo; athletic; athletica =athletic= * adj * athletic ???? * pt: adj atlético/a * en: adj athletic =athletica= * sub * athletica ???? * pt: n atlética * en: n athletics =athletismo= * sub * athletismo ???? * pt: n atletismo * en: n athleticism; athletics * athlo- * en: n in compounds athlo- ( ???? contest) * ◊ pentathlo etc. =athrepsia= * sub =athyrio= * sub * -ation ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar'; ( ???? acção ou resultado de...) compare: deviation etc.; installation etc.; ventilation etc. * en: suffixo substantive [used with verbs in -ar ; note: -ation + * -ose ???? -atiose -ation ( ???? action or result of ...ing) * ◊ deviation etc.; installation etc.; ventilation etc. * -ative ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (1. tendente a...; 2. que tem a função de...) compare: comparative etc.; cooperative etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -ative (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) * ◊ comparative etc.; cooperative etc. =Atlanta= * sub n pr * Atlanta ???? * pt: npr Atlanta * en: npr Atlanta =Atlante= * sub n pr =atlante= * sub * Atlante ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Atlas * en: npr Mythol. Atlas * atlante ???? * pt: n atlas (1. Arquit.; 2. Anat.) * en: n atlas (1. Arch.; 2. Anat.) * ◊ Atlantida; atlantic; Atlanta =atlantic= * adj * atlantic ???? * pt: adj atlântico/a; * Oceano Atlantic Oceano Atlântico; * Atlantico Atlântico (Oceano Atlântico) * en: adj Atlantic (as in “Atlantic coast”); * Oceano Atlantic or le Atlantico Atlantic Ocean, the Atlantic =Atlantico= * sub * Atlantida (-lán-) ???? * pt: npr Atlântida * en: npr Atlantis =Atlantide= * sub n pr =atlantosauro= * sub =atlas= * sub n pr =atlas= * sub * Atlas (át-) ???? * pt: npr 1. Mitol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Montes Atlas * en: npr 1. Mythol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Atlas Mountains * atlas ???? * pt: n atlas (cartas geográficas) * en: n atlas ( ???? book of maps) * atmo- * en: n in compounds atmo- ( ???? steam, vapor) * ◊ atmosphera etc... =atmolyse (-ysis)= * sub =atmometro= * sub =atmosphera= * sub * atmosphera ???? * pt: n atmosfera * en: n atmosphere =atmospheric= * adj * atmospheric ???? * pt: adj atmosférico/a * en: adj atmospheric, atmospherical * -ato ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com títulos, etc ( ???? função, estado, jurisdição ou território de...) compare: ducato etc.; episcopato etc.; noviciato etc. * en: suffixo substantive with titles, designations of rank, etc. -ate, -dom ( ???? function, status, rank, jurisdiction, period of office, or territory of a ...) * ◊ ducato etc.; episcopato etc.; noviciato etc. =atollo= * sub * atollo ???? * pt: n atol (recife circular de natureza coralina) * en: n atoll =atomic= * adj * atomic ???? * pt: adj atómico/a * en: adj atomic; * peso atomic atomic weight =atomicitate= * sub * atomicitate ???? * pt: n atomicidade * en: n atomicity =atomisar= * v * atomisar ???? * pt: v atomisar * en: v to atomize ( ???? to reduce to atoms) =atomisation= * sub =atomisator= * sub =atomismo= * sub * atomismo ???? * pt: n Filos. atomismo * en: n Philos. atomism =atomista= * sub * atomista ???? * pt: n atomista * en: n atomist =atomistic= * adj * atomistic ???? * pt: adj atomístico/a * en: adj atomistic =atomistica= * sub =atomo= * sub * atomo (á-) ???? * pt: n átomo * en: n atom * ◊ atomismo; atomista-atomistic; atomic-atomicitate, polyatomic etc., pentatomic etc.; atomisar =atomoacceptor= * sub =atomo-gramma= * sub =atonal= * adj =atonalismo= * sub =atonalitate= * sub =atone= * adj * atone ???? * pt: adj 1. Med. atónico/a; 2. sem acento * en: adj 1. Med. atonic; * 2. unstressed * ◊ atonia; atonic =atonia= * sub * atonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n atonía (1. debilidade Med.; 2. Fonet.) * en: n atony (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.) =atonic= * adj * atonic ???? * pt: adj atónico/a (1. Med.; 2. Fonet.) * en: adj atonic (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.) =atonicitate= * sub * -ator ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? aquele ou aquilo que...) compare: administrator etc.; accelerator etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ator, - er ( ???? one who, or that which ...s) * ◊ administrator etc.; accelerator etc. * -atori ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? pertencente a, ou que serve para, a acção de...) compare: -atoria; -atorio; circulatori etc.; inflammatori etc.; proparatori etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -atory ( ???? pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) * ◊ -atoria; -atorio; circulatori etc.; inflammatori etc.; preparatori etc. * -atoria ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? instrumento para...) compare: mangiatoria etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -er ( ???? instrument for ...ing) * ◊ mangiatoria etc. * -atorio ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? lugar onde se faz...) compare: laboratorio etc.; sanatorio etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -atory, -atorium ( ???? place where ...ing is done) * ◊ laboratorio etc.; sanatorio etc. =atoxic= * adj * atque ???? * pt: conj e, e ainda, e também * en: conj and, and also, and even * atr- * en: adj in derivatives and compounds atro- ( ???? black) * ◊ atrabile etc. ... * -atra * en: see -latra =atrabile= * sub * atrabile (-íle) ???? * pt: n atrabilis * en: n atrabile, melancholy (1. Med. black bile; 2. gloom) * ◊ atrabiliari * atrabili- * en: see atrabile =atrabiliari= * adj * atrabiliari ???? * pt: adj atrabiliário/a * en: adj atrabiliary, melancholic (1. Med.; * 2. gloomy, depressed in spirit) =atresia= * sub =atricho= * sub =atrio= * sub =atriplex= * sub =atroce= * adj * atroce ???? * pt: adj atroz * en: adj atrocious * ◊ atrocitate =atrocitate= * sub * atrocitate ???? * pt: n atrocidade * en: n atrocity (1. horrible wickedness; 2. atrocious deed) =atropa= * sub =atrophe= * adj * atrophe (á-) ???? * pt: adj atrófico/a * en: adj atrophic * ◊ atrophia-atrophiar =atrophia= * sub * atrophia (-ía) ???? * pt: n atrofia * en: n atrophy =atrophiar= * v * atrophiar ???? * pt: v atrofiar * en: v to atrophy ( ???? to cause to atrophy) =atrophic= * adj =atropina= * sub =attaccabile= * adj * attaccabile ???? * pt: adj atacável, assaltável * en: adj 1. attackable, assailable; 2. attachable * attaccamento ???? * pt: n 1. atamento; * 2. afeiçoamento * en: n attachment (1. action of fastening; 2. affection) * attaccar¹ ???? * pt: v atacar * en: v to attack, assail * ◊ attacco; attaccabile-inattaccabile; reattaccar =attaccante= * sub =attaccar= * v * attaccar² ???? * pt: v atacar * en: v to attach, fasten * ◊ attaccamento; attaccabile; reattaccar-reattaccamento =attaccator= * sub =attacco= * sub * attacco ???? * pt: n ataque (1. assalto; 2. Med.) * en: n attack (1. assault; 2. Med.) =attachabile {sj}= * adj =attachamento {sj}= * sub =attachar {sj}= * v =attaché= * sub * attaché ???? * pt: n attaché [F adido (funcionário agregado a outro, como auxiliar, ou que está além do número fixado no respectivo quadro); * attaché militar adido militar * en: n Dipl., Mil.; etc. attaché; * attaché militar military attaché =attelabo= * sub =attemperar= * v * attemperar ???? * pt: v to atemperar * en: v to attemper (1. to temper, moderate by mixture; 2. to accommodate) =attendente= * sub * attendente ???? * pt: n atendente (aquele que atende, auxiliar) * en: n attendant ( ???? one attending to someone’s needs) =attender= * v * attender ???? * pt: v atender, esperar * en: v 1. to give attention to, attend to; 2. to await, wait for * ◊ attendente; attention-inattention; attentive; attente * attent- * en: see attender =attentar= * v * attentar ???? * pt: v atentar * en: v to make a criminal attempt; * attentar al vita de un persona to make an attempt on someone‘s life * ◊ attentatori; attentato =attentato= * sub * attentato ???? * pt: n atentado * en: n criminal attempt =attentator= * sub =attentatori= * adj * attentatori ???? * pt: adj atentador/a * en: adj attacking, making a criminal attempt on =attente= * adj * attente ???? * pt: adj atento/a * en: adj attentive, intent * attentemente ???? * pt: adv atentamente =attention= * sub * attention ???? * pt: n atenção * en: n attention (1. careful notice, heed; 2. act of courtesy); * prestar attention to pay attention =attentive= * adj * attentive ???? * pt: adj atento/a * en: adj attentive (1. intent; 2. courteous) * attentivemente ???? * pt: adv atentamente =attentori= * adj =attenuamento= * sub =attenuante= * adj * attenuante ???? * pt: adj atenuante * en: 1. ppr of attenuar; 2. adj extenuating; * circumstantias attenuante extenuating circumstances * attenuantemente ???? * pt: adv atenuantemente =attenuar= * v * attenuar ???? * pt: v atenuar * en: v 1. to attenuate ( ???? to make thin or slender); 2. to extenuate (as in “to extenuate an offense”) * ◊ attenuante; attenuation =attenuate= * adj =attenuation= * sub * attenuation ???? * pt: n atenuação * en: n attenuation * atter- [-ter-/-trit- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ attrition, attrite =atterrage= * sub * atterrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n Aeronaut. aterragem * en: n Aeronaut. landing =atterrar= * v * atterrar ???? * pt: v aterrar * en: v Aeronaut. to land * ◊ atterrage =attestabile= * adj =attestar= * v * attestar ???? * pt: v atestar * en: v to attest (1. to testify to; 2. to certify) * ◊ attestation; attestator =attestation= * sub * attestation ???? * pt: n 1. atestação (testemunho); 2. certificado, certificação) * en: n 1. attestation ( ???? attesting, witnessing); 2. certificate, certification =attestator= * sub * attestator ???? * pt: n atestador * en: n attester, attestant =attic= * adj =Attica= * sub n pr =atticismo= * sub =attico= * sub =attinger= * v * attinger ???? * pt: v atingir, alcançar * en: v to attain ( ???? to arrive at, reach) * ◊ attingimento =attingibile= * adj =attingibilitate= * sub =attingimento= * sub * attingimento ???? * pt: n alcançamento (acção ou processo de atingir/alcançar) * en: n attainment ( ???? action or process of attaining) =attisamento= * sub =attisar= * v * attisar ???? * pt: v atiçar =attisator= * sub * attisator ???? * pt: n atiçador =attisatorio= * sub =attitude= * sub * attitude ???? * pt: n atitude (posição do corpo; propósito, forma de procedimento) * en: n attitude (1. position of the body; 2. way of thinking, acting, or feeling) =attitudinal= * adj * attract- * en: see attraher =attraction= * sub * attraction ???? * pt: n atracção; * attractiones atracções (coisa que atraem) * en: n attraction; also: Phys.; * attractiones attractions ( ???? things that delight or attract people) =attractive= * adj * attractive ???? * pt: adj atractivo/a * en: adj attractive (1. Phys.; 2. alluring) * attractivemente ???? * pt: adv atractivamente =attractivitate= * sub * attractivitate ???? * pt: n Fis. (força de atracção) * en: n 1. Phys. (force of) attraction; 2. attractiveness =attrahente= * adj * attrahente ???? * pt: adj atraente * en: 1. ppr of attraher ; 2. adj attractive, attracting * attrahentemente ???? * pt: adv atraentemente =attraher= * v * attraher ???? * pt: v atrair * en: v to attract (1. to draw to oneself; 2. to allure) * ◊ attrahente; attraction; attractive-attractivitate =attrappaguttas= * sub =attrappamuscas= * sub =attrappar= * v * attrappar ???? * pt: v to capturar * en: v to catch, * seize =attribuer= * v * attribuer [-tribu-/-tribut- ???? * pt: v atribuir * en: v 1. to assign, allot; 2. to attribute, ascribe; * attribuer se un cosa to arrogate something to oneself * ◊ attribution; attributive; attributo =attribuibile= * adj * attribuibile ???? * pt: n atribuível * attribut- * en: see attribuer =attribution= * sub * attribution ???? * pt: n atribuição * en: n attribution =attributive= * adj * attributive ???? * pt: adj atributivo/a [Gram.) * en: adj attributive (1. attributing; 2. Gram.) =attributo= * sub * attributo ???? * pt: n atributo (1. inerente a qualidade; 2. símbolo convencional; 3. Gram.) * en: n attribute (1. inherent quality; 2. conventional symbol; 3. Gram.) =attristamento= * sub =attristar= * v * attristar ???? * pt: v entristecer * en: v to sadden, make sad * attrit- * en: see atter- =attrite= * adj * attrite ???? * pt: adj Teol. atrito/a * en: adj Theol. attrite =attrition= * sub * attrition ???? * pt: n Teol. atrição * en: n attrition; specif.: Theol. =attruppamento= * sub * attruppamento ???? * pt: n (acto de) mobilizar, concentrar tropas) * en: n 1. (act of) assembling, gathering; 2. crowd, gathering =attruppar= * v * attruppar ???? * pt: v atropar * en: v to troup, gather, assemble; * attruppar se to flock together, assemble * -atura ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? acção ou resultado de...) compare: * caricatura etc.; creatura etc.; ligatura etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ature ( ???? action or result of ...ing) * ◊ caricatura etc.; creatura etc.; ligatura etc. =atypia= * sub =atypic= * adj =atypicitate= * sub